Season Two of Quentin Lance
Season Two of ''Quentin Lance ''deals with Quentin Lance and the Starling City Police Department deal with events orchestrated by Anthony Ivo and his assistant Ethel Peabody at Indian Hill, a secret facility under Iron Heights Prison that is funded by Queen Consolidated and controlled by a secret council. Oliver Queen learns some secrets of his father's past life before he perished due to the shipwreck on the Queens' Gambit. Cast: * Joshua Jackson as Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Donal Logue as Harry Stein * David Ramsey as Walter Steele * Ty Simpkins as Oliver Queen * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter * Jada Pinkett Smith as Liza Warner Recurring * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake * Donnelly Rhodes as William Tockman/The Clock King * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle/The Count * Richard Brooks as Arthur Hall * Andrew Stewart Jones as James Diggle * Victoria Cartagena as Kimberly Hill * Zabryna Guevara as Captain Sarah Evans * Peter Scolari as Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo * Alexander Calvert as Lonnie Machin * Michael Potts as Richard Emerson * Amy Gumenick as Carrie Cutter * J.W Cortes as Detective David Winston * Clayton Chitty as Vincent Sobel * B.D Wong as Profesor Anthony Ivo * Tonya Pinkins as Ethel Peabody * Ned Bellamy as Warden Carlson Grey * Michael Chiklis as Lt. James Cameron *Stu 'Large' Riley as Tobias Church *Michael Bowen as William 'Willy' Green *Jamie Andrew Kutler as Billy Wintergreen *Neil Sandilands as Clifford Devoe *John Wesley Shipp as Jay Garrick/The Flash *Jack Fisher as Ted Kord Episodes # '"Everybody Has A Secret"-'''Stein gets assigned with Notting as his new partner while Lance is demoted to parking duty by Commissioner Nudocerdo as revenge for letting Adam Hunt survive the gang war between him and Santini. Notting and a group of officers ambush Lance in a parking lot and give him a beating. This enrages Lance and especially when Hall, Diggle, and Hill informs that Nudocerdo is supporting Notting in his campaign to become the new president of the policemen's union. Stein reveals that Nudocerdo has the leverage to blackmail most officers; in Stein's case, Nudocerdo forced him to falsely confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Nudocerdo for the murder of Leon Winkler in order to have him released. Investigating, a triad bookmaking office owned by Jin Fang and interrogating Nudocerdo's former partner, Lance learns that Nudocerdo had ties to Hunt until he betrayed him and has not been cooperating with Zytle due to seeing Zytle unfit to control the underworld. With help from Zytle, Lance and Stein investigate Nudocerdo's uptown farm, which Lance uses to terminate Stein's case by blackmailing Nudocerdo, who is forced to resign and appoint Sarah Evans to be the new commissioner in his place. Notting gets killed in cold blood by an unknown individual (Clayton Chitty). Oliver and Walter discover a secret office at the end of the staircase, with a letter from Robert, urging Oliver to choose between happiness and the truth. # '"Good Cop Dead Cop"-'Lance and Stein both investigate the murder of Sergeant Notting, whose body is found. Upon investigating, they encounter many people that had ties to Notting, such as a pimp known as the Mayor since Notting was abusing his hookers, Notting's former colleague Derek Delaware, and Jin Fang. Delaware confesses to murdering Notting since he felt Notting went too far when he ambushed Lance at the parking lot with a group of officers to assault him and everyone believes Delaware killed Notting since Delaware was at a poker game with Notting the night he died. However, as it turned out, Delaware falsely confessed since his family was threatened by the same mysterious man who murdered Notting in cold blood. Meanwhile, Walter destroys the computer in the secret room, intending to protect Oliver, who gets angry and fires him. Walter later agrees to return with the condition of training Oliver how to fight. Oliver has Walter begin fixing his father's computer. # '"Beasts of Prey"-'Lance and Stein investigate an unsolved murder case. Upon Tockman discovering a painting of a broken heart as key evidence, Stein realizes that the serial killer called "the Ogre" is responsible. Stein then states that everyone who tried to investigate the Ogre lost their loved ones. It is revealed that the Ogre keeps his victims prisoner for some time until he realizes she is not a fit for his desire, so he kills her. Soon, Lance discovers that Nudocerdo had an officer give the case to Lance, but the latter decides to continue the investigation, knowing the threat upon Dinah. Lance promises Nudocerdo that he will face justice too. Walter takes Oliver to Ted Grant, who started running a martial arts gym. Oliver then begins his training. # '"Under The Knife"-'Dinah refuses to leave town, staying at the SCPD. The "Ogre" calls Lance and makes his typical threat. Because of the promise he made to Walter, Oliver attends a charity event that raises money for the children's hospital. Tockman begins dating Kringle. Lance, Stein, and Evans identify the killer as Jason Skolimski, who illicitly inherited the fortune of a woman, whose butler is his father, who covered up the murder. Lance learns that Jason saw him with Carrie at a charity event some time prior, meaning she is the target. Jason pays Ivo to hand Carrie over to him and Jason takes her to his home and shows Carrie his BDSM room. # '"The Anvil or The Hammer"-'Jason holds Carrie captive and forces at knifepoint to choose his next victim. Oliver meets Tommy Merlyn, his former classmate. He is then introduced to Grace Blomdahl and several others, especially Simon Morrison, who acts arrogantly against Oliver. As vengeance, Oliver excludes Simon while Oliver parties at a nightclub he purchases called the Verdant, and develops a romance with Blomdahl. Lance and Stein locate Jason's apartment, but he and Carrie have already left for Carrie's parents' mansion. There, they find her parents dead as they were in the process of disowning their own daughter because of her mental condition. Lance finds Jason and kills him after a standoff. Carrie is then sent back to Iron Heights Prison and Ivo decides to have a session with Carrie in order to study her. Nudocerdo gets a surprise at night the by mysterious woman, who sneaks into his home and kills Nudocerdo after murdering Nudocerdo's bodyguard. # '"Scarification"-'The mysterious man kidnaps Nudocerdo's partner and removes one of his eyes. Evans and the SCPD bust one of Zytle's money laundering facilities. The mysterious man tasks Zytle to burn buildings for the SCPD. Zytle hires the Pyke Pyke arsonist family, giving them the eye, which they use to steal an old knife. Zytle learns from police reports that the mysterious man is former police Sergeant Vincent Sobel, who was sent to prison three years ago for stabbing a man to death. Sobel claimed he was innocent and the case was monitored by Nudocerdo, Notting, and Mayor Dreyfus. Sobel uncovered corruption within City Hall which Mayor Dreyfus didn't want revealed to the public. Zytle deduces that Sobel wants revenge on the SCPD for his betrayal and decides to let him continue on with his plans. The SCPD ambushes Bridgit Pyke, who fatally burns an officer. She escapes with Sin. In flashbacks, while at Iron Heights Prison, Sobel is attacked and is mutilated by one of the inmates while in the shower. Sobel's body is then taken by Warden Grey to Anthony Ivo at Indian Hill, an underground division of Queen Consolidated where illicit experiments are performed. # '"By Fire"-'Hill and Diggle scold Lance for using extreme interrogation. Bridgit is abducted and further abused by her brothers after attempting to leave Starling City. She kills them and begins killing other criminals. After a visit to Sin's hideout, Lance and Stein find the Pike brothers dead. As Grace and Oliver continue to develop feelings, Walter urges Oliver to stop informing Oliver that he has to choose between her and investigating Robert's past since that would be dangerous. Oliver then decides to push Grace away for her safety. Bridgit is incapacitated in a struggle with the SCPD, publicly announced to be dead much to the dismay of Sin, who tells Lance of Zytle's involvement. Tockman tells Kringle about Dougherty before accidentally killing her when she attempts to escape him. Bridgit is revealed to be alive with her suit had melted onto her, rendering her fireproof. She is then taken to Indian Hill as well. Carrie is released by Iron Heights Prison by Ivo on condition that she help him with his experiments. # '"Tonight's The Night"-'Vincent Sobel begins going on a killing spree while wearing his SCPD uniform in the evening. A waitress is on her way home when she is assaulted by two muggers and seeks aid from a police officer, who turns out to be Sobel and Sobel kills the waitress by strangling her. Lance is ordered by Evans to suppress eyewitness accounts that the killer is a former policeman, however, he passes the information on to reporter Jane Williams in an attempt to protect civilians. Unfortunately, this causes panic and dissent among the city and results in innocent patrolmen being shot to death or avoided on the streets by paranoid people. Carrie lures Lance out of the precint, however, Sobel attacks and kills several police officer. Sobel beats up Lance until he is stopped by Carrie. Sobel also uses the same knife he stole from the police to kill Evans. Following Kringle's death, Tockman's split personality convinces him that he enjoys getting away with murder. Both of Tockman's personalities then merge. At Indian Hill, Bridgit is reported to be resisting the procedures. # '"Strike Force"-'James Cameron, a new lieutenant of the SCPD, arrives to clean up the department and end police corruption. With assistance from Lance, they recruit several aspiring graduates from the Police Academy in order to form a Strike Force team called Unit Alpha to accomplish the goal. Cameron appoints Lance to be in charge of the unit and to report directly to him. When Sin begins looking for Oliver at his prep school, Walter punches Sin in the face since he hates Sin for killing his brother and demands she stays away from Oliver, believe that Oliver's life will be better without her. Sobel begins targeting all the other candidates believing that they will eventually give into the corruption at City Hall which costs him to be wrongly imprisoned. After Sobel kills Janice Caulfield, Freddy Dreyfus escapes death at the hands of Sobel with help of the SCPD strike force. Sobel is shot in the head by an officer. Sobel reveals to Lance that Ivo caused him to have an advanced healing factor and released him back into the public. He believes that their work as cops had become ineffective. Lance then watches helplessly as he disappears. Dreyfus relaxes in his office with Cameron and his men continue to protect him. After Dreyfus' assistant leaves, Sobel, who was hiding behind a curtain, murders the mayor. When Dinah notices that Kristine Kringle is missing, Tockman tells her that Kringle left town with Doughtrey. Stein confronts Zytle knowing how the Pyke Brothers were working for him and that Sobel had them steal the knife from police evidence. Zytle then blackmails Stein by threatening to reveal to Cameron how he and Liza Warner were lovers before Warner died. # '"Karen Jennings"-'Together with Stein and a crew of police officers, Lance arrives at Iron Heights with a warrant to inspect Grey's office. Grey is one step ahead, having shredded all of his documents. Cameron later scolds Lance for investigating Warden Grey since Grey now has the judges refusing to back Lance any longer and also because it is considered harassment. Oliver and Walter search through the secret files of Robert Queen's computer with the goal of finding a clue to his, Moira, and Thea's murder. Claiming to be cured of her condition, Carrie tries to reconcile with Lance, but no avail. With her unorthodox assistance, Lance discovers that the person who sabotaged the Queen's Gambit was a man named William 'Willy' Green. Oliver and Walter track a lead from Robert's computer and find Karen Jennings, a former Iron Heights inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Queen Consolidated facility, by the Philosopher. She offers to identify the Philosopher, but Fries is sent by Ivo to kill her. Following Jennings' death, Walter does further research and discovers that Ivo is the Philosopher. Meanwhile, Dinah asks Lance to investigate Kringle's sudden disappearance. When Tockman is informed, he vows to outsmart Lance. At Iron Heights, Stein begins overseeing intensive treatments for Zytle's aggressive tendencies after having him kidnapped. Cameron gets suspicious of Lance thinking he was involved in Karen Jennings escaping and Oliver as well as Walter make plans to find William Green. However, Walter tells Oliver tell that he will kill Green and not him. # '"This Ball of Mud & Meanness"-'Zytle continues to be disturbed by the torture sessions at Arkham Asylum where he imagines watching himself beat his mother. On orders from Ivo, he is served ice cream in the dining hall and is assaulted by an inmate for the ice cream, but shows no signs of violence. Oliver obtains a gun from Sin and goes on the hunt for Green with Walter. To get the information, Walter is forced to fight Tobias Church in an underground club, landing him in the hospital. After Oliver goes on the hunt himself, Walter contacts Lance and Stein so they can protect Oliver. Oliver arrives at a club owned by Jeri (Lori Petty), the patrons of which are all influenced by acts performed by the "Nut from Gotham City". After toying with him, she finally gives him Green's address. Lance arrives at the club and stops Oliver but Lance is restrained by Jeri's group which gives time for Oliver to escape. Oliver finally reaches Green's (Michael Bowen) apartment. Green confirms he is responsible for the murder of Oliver's parents, refusing to name the employer. He begs Oliver to kill him since he is tired of committing murder. Oliver holds back at the last moment and leaves the gun behind, leading to Green committing suicide. Later, in the Queen Mansion, Walter reads Oliver's letter about him moving to the streets with Sin to learn how to fight crime. Despite the hatred he has for Sin since Sin killed his brother, Walter grudgingly accepts. Ivo lets Zytle leave Iron Heights Prison although he states to Grey and Peabody that he still has plans for experiments on him. Tockman begins his plan to outsmart Lance by cause mayhem all over Starling City causing the press to name him 'The Clock King'. # '"The Clock King"-'Zytle meets Butch as a changed man. After seeing and disappointing Tockman, he visits Gertrude, who introduces Zytle his biological father Cornelius Stonewall (Paul Reubens). Gertrude and Cornelius had an affair when Gertrude served as a maid for the Stonewalls, a wealth family. Stonewall's parents separated the pair and Gertrude left Cornelius without ever telling him about Zytle since she considered him to be a coward for not standing up to his parents. Stonewall welcomes Zytle into his family, with his wife and her children despising Zytle. Tockman begins a series of crimes that involving clock riddles. As Lance begins solving these crimes, Tockman kills Officer Pinkney, deceiving the SCPD that Lance killed Pinkney since Pinkney owed him money. An angry Cameron arrests Lance. At trial, Lance is found guilty and sentenced to Iron Heights Prison. Stein vows to prove Lance is innocent. Sin begins training Oliver as they steal money from Butch's nephew, with Oliver taking a massive beating from the nephew in the process. He later tells her that he believed in his stamina. # '"Prisoners"-'Lance begins adjusting to life in prison. Warden Carlson Grey moves Lance to the General Population, part of his plan to have Lance killed since Grey blames Lance for the death of Brian Nudocerdo, his close friend. The latter is constantly aided by C.O. Wilson Bishop when convict Henry Weaver and a group of criminals Lance arrested want him dead. Lance is informed by Stein that Dinah lost their baby and left town.Later, he is defended from attackers by convict Peter "Puck" Davies, who is beaten and sent to the infirmary. In an attempt to save Lance, Stein meets with Adam Hunt and Hunt decides to help Lance escape. During a Pink Panther movie showing in the penitentiary, Weaver sits behind Gordon and readies a knife to stab him, but a different inmate intervenes and seemingly stabs Lance multiple times instead. Soon after the attack, Lance is pronounced dead. Lance's corpse is wheeled outside Iron Heights, where his death is revealed as a ruse by Bishop, Stein, and Hunt. He returns to retrieve Puck, when he's confronted by Grey who is knocked unconscious by Bishop, who wanted to hit Bishop. Puck dies from his injuries, while Lance is given a safe house so he can prove his innocence and find Dinah. Meanwhile, Zytle reveals his criminal past to Stonewall, who forgives him and Zytle decides to give up his life of crime. Stonewall learns from his physician that he has little time to live. After several failed attempts to expel Zytle and claim Stonewall's fortune, his wife Grace and her children Sasha and Charles poison a drink for Zytle to ingest. However, Stonewall drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Zytle his intentions of changing his will in favor of him. # '"Into The Woods"-'Sin and Oliver steal money from a thief. While fleeing on rooftops, Oliver purposefully spills out most of the money to the street below. He justifies this to Sin, saying he is mainly doing research on crime in Starling City, which angers her. Quentin Lance continues fleeing the law as he tries to clear his name. Stein explains that IA secretly records all anonymous tips and uses his connection with a woman at IA so Lance can retrieve the tape. The voice on the tape is distorted so he goes to Tockman for help, but Tockman says he finds no evidence on the tape. Lance initially deduces the culprit may be former Commissioner Nudocerdo's corrupt cops, whom he calls "psycho", which draws ire from Tockman. After finally listening to the tape, Lance realizes Tockman is the real culprit and holds him at gunpoint. However, Tockman previously developed a device that he placed under Lance's seat, which he subsequently uses to shock and knock him out. Lance then escapes him after getting shot. He goes to Sin, tasking her to give a false report to the SCPD, luring Tockman into relocating Kringle's body. Lance follows Tockman into the woods, where the latter admits that he framed Lance as Lieutenant Cameron and the SCPD eavesdrops on the conversation. They arrest Tockman before he can kill Lance. Tockman is placed in Iron Heights Prison. Cameron offers Lance his job back, but Lance refuses, however, Cameron gives him Dinah's phone number and workplace. Meanwhile, Zytle and the Stonewall family attend his father Cornelius' funeral. Not wanting to be left on the streets, Zytle works as a housekeeper at the mansion for the Stonewall. They treat him poorly over a few days, until he discovers the poison they used to kill his father. While serving dinner to Grace (Melinda Clarke), Zytle reveals he discovered the bottle. To Grace's horror, Zytle reveals that her dinner is the remains of her children. He then imprisons Grace and leaves her the remains of her children so that she can resort to being a cannibal if starving. After Grace eats her children, Zytle kills her. In the end, Lance gets a job as a bodyguard for shipping magnate Kyle Magnor. # '"Jay Garrick"-'During a charity ball being thrown, an archer, who has an elaborate dragon tattoo on her arm, attempts to assassinate Magnor only for Magnor to be saved by Jay Garrick, a speedster who has traveled back in time by mistake. Oliver and Sin both decide to hunt down the serial killer who has been murdering prostitutes. They both discover that the killer is a disturbed individual from the Vietnam War. The killer then escapes and then attempts to kill again, however, he is killed by the same archer who attempted to kill Magnor. Lance reveals to Garrick that he has been investigating Magnor after discovering he has connections to Anthony Ivo. After killing another target, Shado leaves a message for Lance and Garrick to meet her on Mt. Rainier where she intends to kill Magnor. Magnor is revealed to be in league with corrupt FBI Agent Greg Osborne, who decides to eliminate Shado himself. Garrick takes Lance to Mt. Rainier and although Lance tries to stop her, Garrick notices Osborne aiming a sniper rifle at Shado and moves to subdue him, inadvertently giving Magnor a chance to escape. Garrick then returns to his time and Lance confronts Magnor with the intention to kidnap as well as torture him for information. Before Lance could do that, Shado shoots the target through the window and kills him. Osborne later visits Ivo revealing that there will not be anymore funds provided for his experiment because of Lance's interference, and so Ivo shoots him dead. In 2014 before Jay ended up in Quentin's time, Mark Mardon kidnapped an older Oliver Queen (Scott Eastwood) and forced him to watch as he created a tsunami on Star City. In order to save the city, S.T.A.R Labs director Clifford Devoe has Jay run back and forth across the coastline to create a barrier against the tsunami, but he runs so fast that he travels back in time to Starling City in the 1980s. # '"Phone Home"-'At Iron Heights Prison, Tockman overhears Ivo, Grey, and Peabody complaining about Lance's interference, offering help in defeating Lance, but Ivo refuses. Oliver is told by Stein and Lance that there is not enough evidence to arrest Ivo. Lance, Oliver, and Lieutenant Cameron perform separate investigations into recent murders happening at a neighborhood in Lamb Valley, suspecting the culprit to be one of the test subjects that Ivo experimented on. Oliver meets a young Ted Kord and discovers that Ted has adopted a baby Dominator. Eventually, Ivo and his thugs take the baby Dominator, leading Oliver, Ted, and Walter to break into Indian Hill to rescue it, while Lance and Cameron both encounter the Dominator's mother, who has returned to retrieve her child. The baby uses mind control to distract Ivo and his men, and Ted, Oliver, and Walter get the baby back to its mother, who leaves in peace. When Ted gets picked on by bullies on Halloween, Oliver arrives to defend him. After many failed attempts, Ivo finally succeeds in resurrecting someone from the dead: Billy Wintergreen, a former United States soldier who died during the war. Tockman discovers a secret elevator in the hallway of the Iron Heights Prison, which directs him to Indian Hill labs, to his surprise. Lance meets Shado and Shado reveals her origins to him. Shado was the daughter of Chinese military captain Yao-Fei, who was imprisoned during World War II. American soldiers, including Magnor, forced him to reveal a major cache of Chinese government gold. Dishonored, Yao-Fei killed himself in atonement. When Shado cames of age, she is charged with killing those who dishonored her father. The passing motorist she killed was one of those soldiers, who used the stolen gold to build a financial empire. Shado promises to help Lance deal with Ivo. # '"Billy Wintergreen"-'Lance starts to harass Ivo about his activities, which later makes Ivo send a brainwashed Wintergreen, now using a particular suit and armor, to take out Lance. Tockman, in the meantime, is disturbed by what he saw at Indian Hill and determines to escape. Oliver decides to go off with Sin to find a way to Iron Heights Prison. She accepts in order to rescue Bridgit, but insists she go in on her own. When trying to convince Lieutenant Cameron about Ivo, Lance and Cameron are attacked by Wintergreen, who is forced to flee when the police arrive. Cameron imprisons Lance in a cell for vigilantism. Suddenly, the lights go off and Wintergreen arrives. He kills three officers and tries to kill Lance. However, Lance and Cameron escape to the balcony where Cameron fights with a pipe against Wintergreen and manages to break his sword and pull off his mask, realizing his identity. Wintergreen then stabs Cameron with what is left of his sword when Lance appears. Wintergreen tries to flee, however, Lance shoots him multiple times until he falls off the building, landing on a TV van. The news broadcasts that Billy Wintergreen is alive, which Zytle witnesses from Stonewall Manor. Lance goes home unaware that he is being watched by Wintergreen from a distance. While sneaking into Iron Heights Prison, Sin encounters Tockman, who gives her instructions to enter Indian Hill in exchange for the way out.Tockman is captured while Sin is attacked by Bridget, who has no memories of her past and calls herself "Firebug". # '"Unleashed"-'Seeing Firebug's defeat improbable, Sin convinces her to accept her as a "servant". Oliver learns of her capture. As Ivo's unknown female employer pushes him for results, his project continues; and he successfully resurrects Warner, the first subject to retain full mental function. With Cameron in a coma, Stein becomes the acting lieutenant. Lance and Stein speak with Shado, who states that the sword Wintergreen used was fake and that the real one is located in his grandfather's tomb, where they arrive to acquire it. Wintergreen arrives, killing Shado, and escaping with the sword. Lance warns Walter about Wintergreen just as Oliver returns to the Queen Mansion to make plans to rescue Sin. Lance arrives and shoots Wintergreen multiple times, but he remains undefeated until Zytle and Butch arrive and kill Wintergreen with an RPG. # '"A Series of Unfortunate Events"-'Oliver believes that there is a secret room in Iron Heights Prison where Ivo is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Lance, Oliver, and Walter visit Iron Heights Prison to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Warner learns that she can control the mind of the person she touches. Oliver and Walter are put in a chamber and interrogated by Tockman on Ivo's behalf while Lance is pulled in another room with Ivo and introduced to Hannibal Bates. Ivo had Hannibal's skin stretch more than humanly possible. As Stein leads a Strike Force team to Iron Heights Prison, Ivo places Lance in a machine and replicates his visage onto Bates' face. # '"Transference"-'''Disguised as Lance, Bates pulls Stein and the SCPD off Iron Heights Prison. However, Carrie later exposes Bates as an impostor when trying to get information for Zytle. Ivo prepares to detonate a bomb beneath Iron Heights Prison after killing Grey when Grey tries to stop him and has Peabody transfer the patients to another facility. Warner gains control of Peabody and the prison guards, however, Ivo starts the bomb's countdown anyway. With Tockman's help, Lance and Walter stop the bomb. Warner escapes in a bus with other enhanced inmates, and encounters a shocked Count on the street; she knocks him out, prompting Butch, Carrie, and the gang to flee. Ivo is arrested, Lance leaves to find Dinah, entrusting Starling City to be protected by the newly appointed Lieutenant Stein. Oliver tells Walter of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the inmates upon Starling City; among them is a man identical to Robert Queen.